Memories of the Future
by ZeroRequim
Summary: Please R/R  Super!Harry/Hermione Soulbond   Manipulative! Dumbledore  Super!Voldermort
1. Chapter 1

Memories of the Future

_**A/N**_

_**Firstly sorry about the lack of updates, I've been unusually busy and need to rewatch NGE before I can continue on the other stories. Anyway here is my new fic. **_

_**Chapter one is a prologue, it will show the two most important parts of Harry's life before Hogwarts.**_

_**Part one is the day before the attack and the attack itself.**_

_**Part two is an AU event that comes about because of the methods used during the attack.**_

_**This also starts a few years later than canon, so Harry was born in 1988, he was not born in July. My reasoning behind this is that Hermione should be younger than him, just my opinion.**_

_**There will be Ron bashing and a manipulative Dumbledore, Harry will be gray... bordering dark.**_

"speech"

'thoughts'

*mental conversations between Harry and Hermione*

_**Magic incantations or words infused with raw magic**_

_**A/N end**_

_**OoooooO**_

_**The flapping of a butterfly's wings can change so much. For one Harry James Potter the change was not outwardly visible, it was something that he could feel. It was 'The power the Dark Lord knows not'.**_

**Tuesday October 30th 1990**

As Lily Potter nee Evans held the hand of her only son while strolling through the park, she took the opportuqnity to think about the life of her little boy.

Harry James was already two years old, he had his mother's green eyes and temper whereas his messy black hair and all his other features were from his father James.

The Potter family had an ancient magical history tracing all the way back to Gordric Gryffindor, one of the four founders of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lily on other hand had been the first person in her family to know magic existed. Her sister had been less than supportive, even going as far as calling her an unnatural freak.

She hoped Harry would be able to appreciate the reasoning behind his isolation from the magical world, having a power crazy killer after you was bound to have even the most powerful wizards running scared, after all not even Dumbledore was strong enough to take down Voldermort.

As this was the day before Voldermort was meant to attack, Lily had decided to treat Harry to a day in the park. This pleased Harry to no end, after all he might be able to see his friend Hermione again, she was his first ever friend and they had become practically inseperabal over the two months they had known each other.

"'Mione!" Out of his vocabulary that was his most used word. It was a word associated with the brown haired girl who had started running over to Harry.

"Harry James Potter! You're late! You said you would be here at ten and it's ten fifteen!" Hermione Granger bemoaned her friend. At hearing his full name Harry had followed his dad's instructions, block it out then say yes dear. At seeing Hermione finish her rant, Harry looked her in the eye and droned out "Yes dear." His reply managed to make Hermione blush.

"I am not your 'dear'!" She squeaked in embarrassment, quickly looking away she added, "Not yet anyway..." her response got the attention of her parents who made their way over to Lily.

"Mr. Granger? Can I marry Hermione?" Harry asked, his voice filled with hope.

As he heard the boy's squestion, Daniel Granger became a spluttering mess. "Marry? But-but-what?" Looking from Harry to his daughter and back, he realized Harry wasn't joking there was only one option left, "Let your mother decide." Turning to his wife and smiling in defeat, Dan hoped she would be able to help.

Sarah Granger looked at her daughter's blushing face then the expectant look on her husband's. "Yes Harry you can." At this point Hermione was more embarrassed than she thought possible, grabbing Harry's hand she dragged him away for interrogation.

"Did you mean what you said?" The girl asked hopefully.

"Of course I did! Why would I want anyone else to be able to marry you?" Seeing his friend about to cry he hugged her. It was a very happy Hermione that left the park an hour later.

**Wednesday October 31st, All Hallow's Eve**

A loud crash echoed through the house. The protective wards around the house had failed, Pettigrew had betrayed them and led Voldermort to their door.

James Potter looked straight into the face of death and knew that he wouldn't survive this encounter. Summoning all his courage, James shouted to Lily, "Get Harry out of here!" Turning to look at the man who had killed hundreds indiscriminately, James knew he was already dead, feeling an unnatural cold settle in the room took out all sense of hope and happiness. Reaching for his wand and thinking back to the day Harry was born he cried out "_**EXPECTO PATRONUM**_!" A brilliant white stag burst forth from the tip of his wand. The dementors that had been prepared to enter were scared off in seconds, leaving James with one Death Eater and Lord Voldermort. Wasting no time he started flinging stunners and cutting hexes at his opponents, who just batted them away.

While James was fighting for their lives Lily had decided that leaving Harry prepared was the best thing she could do for him. Using a modified memory charm, she gave Harry all the information he would need, she kissed her little boy goodbye and then dropped the Potter family ring on him. A flash later and Harry was safe with the Grangers, they had already told them about magic while the children were playing, they had accepted the responsibility with open arms. Finding out that Hermione was a witch had explained many strange occurrences involving their daughter, finding out Harry was a wizard explained why Hermione had told them Harry was able to stop bullies five years older than him, finding out that the children had something called a soul bond had them thinking that if Harry and Hermione were destined to be together then they had no choice.

Pleased that she was making the right choice, Lily rushed down the stairs to find James facing Voldermort in a fairly one sided duel. Shooting a bludgeoner at the dark wizard, who diverted his attention to her for long enough to fire a bone-breaking curse at her. The curse hit her left leg, forcing her down to one knee.

"I have no time for you," Voldermort hissed at the parents "where is the boy? I will spare you if you hand him over."

"Never! We'd rather die than give our son to you!"

"That can be arranged, _**Avada Kadarva**_!" James's lifeless body hit the floor in a crumpled heap. Turning his attention to Lily, he dove into her mind.

Finding the information he needed he fired a bone-breaking curse at her head, and Apperated away.

At the Granger's an unnaturally calm Harry told the adults what had happened, "He killed them. He raped my mother's mind to find out where I am, he will be here soon."

"Harry? How do you know that?" Dan asked the boy, concern and fear evident in his voice.

"Mum used a spell on me, I can see everything she can. Now she can't see, I'll kill him." Just as he finished explaining to them, a loud crack came from the hallway. Harry rushed over to the hall, he found what his mother's memories told him was Voldermort, running straight at at him, he tackled the man to the floor and started punching the murderer in the face.

He screamed on every hit, letting out the anger he felt at the man who had taken away his parents. "I'll kill you! You bastard!"

Voldermort pushed Harry off of him and fired a killing curse at point blank range.

Time slowed as Harry saw the green light of the curse, heard the whooshing of the spell cutting through the air.

Then it stopped. Everything but him was still, and his right eye burnt. As if a searing flame was flickering behind it. Then Voldermort exploded, starting from his wand hand and moving up and through his body.

Then the burning stopped and time started up again.

He heard the soul screaming in pain. He saw it flee. And he felt something no child should feel, he felt the lust for blood.

_**It had hurt those he loved.**_

_**It had tried to hurt him.**_

_**Therefore it should die.**_

Saturday 7th September 1997, Harry's 9th birthday

Harry had just been blown out the candles on his cake, Hermione was standing to the left of him with a huge smile on her face.

*What did you wish for?*

*A happy life with people I love, with us growing old together, our children and grandchildren coming over for Christmas, but that would happen anyway.*

*Just four more days 'till I can wish for that. I love you Harry.*

*I love you too Mione.*

Their internal conversation was interrupted by the door being smashed in. Harry was already in the hall with Hermione a few steps away before the adults knew what was happening.

Standing in the doorway was an old man with a flowing white beard and a sparkle in his eyes. "Ah! Harry, I have been looking for you. _**We need**_ to get _**you**_ away from these Muggles, and _**back**_ to your Aunt and Uncle." Dumbledore's words were laced with a strong compulsion charm, hoping that it would work on the boy.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his main wand, looking straight at the old man he made up his mind, "Expelliamus!" The man was shocked as he watched his wand fly over to Harry, who pointed it straight at him. "Who are you? The wards around this house should keep out anyone we do not want. Seeing as we don't know who you are, we can only assume you have removed the wards. Is that correct?"

The old man fidgeted under Harry's glare, how was he supposed to manipulate the boy if he didn't trust him? "Harry? M'boy please _**refrain from pointing that wand at me**_. It is very dangerous when used incorrectly. Now please come with me, I'm sure you want to meet your family." Harry had noticed the sparkle in the man's eyes. Sparkling was not good, not good at all.

"I am with my family, unfortunately Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony are away on business. What other family do I have?" It would of been hard to miss the challenge in Harry's voice, "The way I see it is that you have just broken in to the home of the Head of a Most Ancient and Noble House. _**I am descended from Two of The Four, I claim Emerys, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw through Bloodline. I claim Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Gaunt through Right of Conquest, I Lord Harold James Potter Slytherin Gryffindor Ravenclaw Gaunt Emerys challenge you to a duel.**_"

Dumbledore was scared. He had planned to walk in and take Harry away, these Muggles most have accepted him as a wizard instead of trying to beat it out of him. Now the boy had gone and claimed his titles and learned that he was in charge of his own life, he had also managed to summon the Elder Wand, making him it's master. Add to that the fact that the Cloak of Invisibility was missing and this child was likely the cause then you had a near unstoppable force.

That force had just challenged him to a duel.

The old man was scared, he knew this child was powerful. The wards weren't goblin made, they had the Potter crest on them which meant he must have gotten an adult to help him. No child was that strong. Right?

"I decline. Now give me my wand back."

Hermione had been silent until he said he declined, this man knew he would lose. He was afraid of her Harry. "You can't decline. You can submit but you can't decline. What are you going to do Professor? The 'Leader of the Light' most be better than a nine year old, right? *Trust me on this Harry, that man is Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore. He is Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He thinks he should be the only one to hold any power, if you win you can put him in his place.*" a quick nod from Harry told her he had accepted her advice.

A very frightened Dumbledore looked into Harry's eyes, hoping to get an inkling of what was going through the boy's mind. As soon as he sent his mental probe forward he hit a wall with a single entrance.

Making his way towards the large metal gate that seemed to be the only weak point in the wall, an eerie cold feeling descendeed upon him. Looking around in panic, he spotted the Dementor hovering before him. The creature opened its mouth and spoke in the voice of Harry Potter, "You dare seek entry to my mind? Have you no care for the laws you set?" When he received no response his form shifted into that of a Unicorn and then back, "You have no right to be here!"

"Why is there a Dementor here? Have you already fallen to the Dark?"

"You amuse me old man, Animagus forms have nothing to do with alignment in a silly war, old man!"

"Magical forms are impossible!" The old man screamed. Bastard.

"Mione said the same thing... now get out of my mind." Seeing the old man make no attempt to move, he raised his Occulmencey barriers. With a cheerful wave he forced Dumbledore out "Bye!"

Outside of his mindscape, Sarah had been waiting feeling useless. When the intruder flew into a wall she knew she had a chance to be useful, adjusting her grip on her husband's golf club she swung down into the man's kneecap. Harry handed his Holly and Phoenix feather wand to Hermione, "_**Obliviate!**_"

_**OoooooO**_

_**A/N**_

_**How was it?**_

_**Please R/R**_

_**A/N**_


	2. Chapter 2

August 12th 1999

The archway to Diagon Alley had just opened to reveal a half-giant and the Headmaster of Hogwarts, they had been waiting for Harry Potter for the past hour. Unbeknownst to them, the very child they were looking for had just entered the Magical Menagerie.

Harry was browsing the owl section for a very specific owl, an owl he had first seen in a dream. When he had first seen her he had been blown away, she was a beautiful snowy white with amazing orange-yellow eyes, he was jolted out of his daydreaming by Hermione asking if he had found her."'Hedwig? Come down girl." Hermione let out a gasp at the sight of the owl, it was even more amazing than Harry had described.  
>"She's beautiful Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. The owl nibbled on her fingers affectionately and gave a hoot, as if to approve of her wizard's mate.<br>Harry had just seen an animal he vaguely remembered from on of his memories, the memories of a past he had never lived. After all to have memories of an event you must first haved lived it. The animal he had just seen was a midnight black puppy, a puppy he knew was called Umbrus Luci. "Hey boy, how've you been? You ready to leave here?" Getting a bark of ascent he opened the dog's cage and picked him up. Walking up to the counter and paying the man, Harry called out to Hermione to tell her they were leaving.

September 1st 1999

A large family of redheads were standing on the muggle side of platform 9 3/4 talking in stage whispers about Hogwarts and muggles. Only three of the people there had a clue what was going on, why couldn't they have just Apparated in?  
>Nobody had an answer for that. When the mother noticed a mop of unruly black hair she knew she had found her target.<p>

OoooooO

Harry and Hermione had just arrived at King's Cross station with Hermione's parents, Sirius and Remus. As soon as they had made their way over towards thee barrier between the muggle and wizard platform a large redhead seized Harry's arm.  
>"First time dear? My Ronald is in first year too," Harry saw her indicate a tall boy who was staring at Hermione, "we can send Fred and George through first. Off you g-"<br>Harry cut her off with a glare. "I do not appreciate being manhandled! Do not assume you can help me. And tell your son to stop staring at MY Hermione like she is a piece of meat!." Harry growled, his eyes turning black to show he was using the Dementor side of himself. "Now let go of my arm." When the woman made no attempt to remove her arm, the temperature started dropping, when Hermione felt what was going on she moved towards Harry and placed a hand on his arm.  
>The change was almost instant, Harry moved his arm out of the readhead's, death grip and turned to Hermione who embraced him in a tight hug. *'Let's go 'Mione. I think I might have to put on the Cloak. And use the silver eyes, this shade of green is to noticeable.*<br>A small nod was the only indication that she agreed with him. Walking through the barrier and saying their goodbyes, Harry and Hermione walked off to find a compartment.

OoooooO

After an hour of peace with Hermione dozing on Harry's chest the door to their compartment was slammed open and an irritating redhead walked in, "Can I sit here, everywhere else is full?" The fact that he had already sat down pissed Harry off, apparently Ronald was a complete retard. That theory was proved correct less than a minute later when he decided to talk again, this time it was "Why is she sleeping on your chest? Seems a bit weird having your sister sleeping on your chest. I'm Ron Weasley, what are your names?"  
>He was saved from answering when a boy in the same black cloak as Harry walked in and bowed low. "Abscondita est in tenebris lumen perducere, sit lux in tenebris."<br>"How are you Dragon?" Harry asked in a neutral tone, he had practiced hiding all emotion from his voice since he was five.  
>Raising himself from his bowing position the boy spoke in English "I am well. The Banker does not suspect anything." Looking down at Hermione he asked "Why is she not Cloaked?"<br>Harry chuckled at his friends question "I am here am I not? She will come to no harm. Now sit, we have a long journey ahead of us."  
>"Ita rex meus." The boy known as Dragon responded as he took a seat opposite Harry.<br>This proved to be an opportunity that Ron could not waste to act on, "What the hell is going on! Why are you speaking Latin? And those cloaks, you act like a secret society!" He bellowed at Harry, in doing so he woke up Hermione who glanced up at Harry and promptly fell back asleep. When Harry glared at him he started fidgeting. "Shove off, it's your fault she was sleeping! Oi girl! Go find the snack trolley."  
>Harry looked over at Dragon, who nodded. "Mr. Weasley your presence is not needed nor is it wanted, leave. And refrain from insulting our King's Bonded... the consequences are... unpleasant to say the least." When Ron made no attempt to move, Dragon turned to Harry seeking his permission to remove the ginger. When he got permission he pointed his wand and cast Somnus, once his target was asleep he grabbed his robes and threw him out of the compartment. "The others are waiting for you, unfortunately no one wants to be a spy in the snake den. Most of them have been corrupted by their parents."<br>Harry smirked, knowing that Dragon had just volunteered for the position. "Very well, the post is yours. Make your hatred for Harry Potter well known. Now go." 


End file.
